


Dancing Lessons

by sasha_b



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer's coming to the Wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I am struggling to be creative and this came really quickly, so I am thankful for that. Feedback is love!

 

It's starting to get hot.

Arthur sweats, and Lancelot says nothing, merely raising an arched eyebrow as they walk silently along the broken down section of the Wall they're supposed to be checking on. They wear simple linen bracae and tunics - Arthur's own eyebrows rising when Lancelot appeared in a dark brown one - but it's still humid enough to sweat.

They walk in silence for a time, the breeze blowing too high in the trees to make any kind of difference, Arthur leading, Lancelot following, his arms held out at his sides sometimes, up and down, balancing his slender body as he trails behind the Roman man that seems to be currently adding to his monumental daily brooding schedule. The path is wide then narrow although Lancelot doesn't really watch his feet; he's been in this place long enough to not worry about -

"OOF."

Arthur trips forward when Lancelot's smaller frame crashes into his, both of them tangled in each other and wrapped at the ankles by the vine Lancelot's caught on his boots. The trees flash in their vision, green and brown and green and brown as they tumble off the small section of the Wall, brick and mortar and leaves and grass and Lancelot slams a hand down on the soft, wet ground, arresting their fall.

Silence, save for harsh breathing and sweating.

"Aren't you a master of the dance of death?"

Lancelot swallows and allows his elbow to dig more deeply into Arthur's ribs, eliciting a nice grunt. "As you should know." He manages to extract his hand from under Arthur's damp back and wipes it over his face, a leaf and a tiny smashed black bug coming with his fingers. He shudders and wipes his hand on Arthur's shoulder; the commander pulls a face and sits, dragging the knight with him, the two men still bound at the ankle by greenery.

"That was the worst dance I've ever seen."

"That's because it was you as my partner."

Arthur stares at Lancelot, his green eyes darkening with _something_ Lancelot isn't sure he wants to be able to read. Then the other man's lips pull slightly upward at the corners, and Lancelot huffs an annoyed breath and untangles their legs, breaking the vine at its middle, the sap from the thing sticking to his hands and he rises, letting Arthur stay seated on the ground next to the Wall. It's still too hot and as Lancelot brushes off his clothing he can feel summer coming, hidden storms and heat and dripping trees and angry tempers and lots of patrols he doesn't want to ride on and he snorts, twisting his mouth and leaning against the brick of the Wall as Arthur finally stands.

Arthur's still smiling as he approaches Lancelot, a few small branches in his hair, sweat making his curls mash down in weird places and stand up in others. His tunic laces are torn and it gaps open, allowing a nice view of tanned skin and broad collarbone. Lancelot crosses his arms and pops his eyes open, embarrassed at his lack of grace and their fall, but not willing to admit to it. The trees rattle in the hot, high breeze and Arthur stops in front of him, placing his hands on the Wall next to Lancelot's hips, effectively trapping him.

"Then we need more practice."

Lancelot shakes his head as the Roman man kisses him, throwing his hands in the air in resignation before wrapping them at the base of Arthur's neck, the ever present sweat making his fingers slide into Arthur's wet hair.

He's fine with that.


End file.
